Flip of the Coin, Roll of the Dice
by laptop246
Summary: Read the introduction. Basically, I am using tributes that people send in and rolling dice and flipping coins to decide the outcomes of their actions in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is my latest fanfic idea for the Hunger Games. Here's how it works:

First I need 24 people to send in tributes. Basically, just names and a username to support the tribute.

Then the story will begin straight into the arena.

I will use a series of rolling dice and flipping coins to decide what happens in the arena – where people go and what things they set off, as well as tribute confrontations.

It's that easy. So I just need 24 people to send in names and appearences for tributes! I'll start writing when I get all 24.


	2. The Tributes

_**All right, this is officially closed. I have all tributes now. No need for more, eager as some of you are.:) which is awesome and all, but no more!:)**_

These are the tributes!:

District 1

F-Ninnnna – Silver Dimondback

She has blonde hair with brown highlights and wears silver eyeliner and lipstick! She has metallic grey eyes that symbolize silver an has a statuesque figure with long legs but isn't that tall!

M-Europa22 - Wren Trait

He is fairly tall and also very lean. he has light brown hair and hazel eyes. has a light tan. Age: anywhere from 16-18 (you choose)

District 2

F-Ninnna - Archer Lock

Appearance: She has long red flowing hair down to her shoulder that has like a dark glow to it. She has piercing eyes that are a black, and would be described A's pretty if she didn't look so diabolical. She wear dark eyeliner and has long legs

M-RhiannaNekozawa – Clementine Flowers

Gender: Male  
>Age: 17<br>Personality: He's cool, calm and collected. He loves girls, but only ever sleeps with girls who only like him because they think he's fit so that he can teach them a lesson and break their hearts. Despite this, he's a nice person and is very sweet to girls he actually likes. He will treat his girlfriend like a princess. He's popular and a great person.  
>Likes: Girls, justice, summer, winter, alcohol<br>Dislikes: Rejection, spring, autumn, cold, heat  
>Appearance: He has naturally bright orangey hair, and has bright purple streaks in it, especially in his fringe. His hair is spiky, and yet floppy at the same time and his fringe covers his left eye. He's got a wide grin, and amberish-brown eyes that shine when he's happy. He's quite good-looking in a wolfish, lean way. He's tall and has a slim, yet muscular build. He usually wears long trench coats, jeans and plain sweaters, with a scarf.<p>

Family:

Mam: Janey Flowers, 43. Ginger hair, alright-looking. Sweet.  
>Dad: Rory Flowers, 49. Ginger hair, alright-looking. Strict.<br>Sister: Star Flowers, 12. Ginger hair, pretty. Innocent.  
>Friends: He has a lot of friends, but one real best friend he's been mates with since they were 4.<br>Quinn Chambers – Surfer type. Muscular, a hit with the ladies, a bit arrogant but very nice. Cares about the environment. Blonde, tanned.  
>Strengths: Charisma, strength, stamina, speed, suppleness, intelligence and common sense<br>Weaknesses: He can't swim, isn't great with weapons and he's not especially good with plants or anything  
>History: He's had a good life. His parents make a good amount of money so they've never been pressed for food or anything.<br>Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped  
>If Reaped reaction, if Volunteered why: Act cool – stay strong and try to act the hero.<br>Reaping Outfit: A trench coat, with a dark purple sweater and black jeans. A dark orange and purple scarf.  
>Death: Something dramatic!<br>Game Strategy: Maybe get a good ally and hide out with them until there's not many people left. Just try not to die in the bloodbath, grab the nearest thing and run away until he feels safe – trust his gut instinct.  
>Career?: No<br>If not a Career, Alliances?: Sure.  
>Romance in Arena? Sure!<br>Interview Angle: Come across as confident, fearless and a bit flirty.  
>Anything I missed: Don't think so :P<p>

(OPTIONALS):

Chariot Outfit: Something half-stitched  
>Interview Outfit: A purple suit with an orange tie.<br>Arena Suggestion Outfit: Whatever fits the arena.  
>Arena Suggestion: He'd probably do best somewhere with trees and places to find food<br>Mentor: See Rocket's  
>Stylist: Stylus Gregory – old and a bit out of it half the time but a very intelligent woman.<br>Prep Team:  
>Orin – Leather jacket-type. Shades and bikes.<br>Lilith – Owl-like eyes. Wide and amber. Brown wispy hair.  
>Porcelain – Porcelain skin. Doll-like features.<p>

District 3

F-Europa22 - Aria Pola

Age: 15-17 (you choose) She is mid sixed, being around five foot five to five foot six. She has bright red hair that is very short, chin length. Pale skin and bright blue eyes.

She is a very interesting girl. She observes very random things and will make very odd comments that don't go along with anything in the the conversation. She is constantly thinking and in her own little world. She can either be a really spacey girl or you can make her mentally insane, its really your choice.

M-Bowerboy129 - James Cain

James is a tall yet skinny kid standing at 6 feet tall and 124 pounds. He has mid-length jet black hair, steal blue eyes which he needs glasses for. 18 years old

District 4

F-HearMeRwoar – Amethyst Green

Age: 16

Looks: Caramel colored hair, toffee colored eyes and skin. Tall and lean. A celebrity look alike would be Emma Watson.

Personality: As long as she's not that stuck up I'm cool with it.

M-RhiannaNekozawa – Rocket Fray

District 5

F-Iacrossefreak100 - Lener Kance

Appearance: Shaggy, long brown hair the color of dark chocolate, blue eyes the color of the night sky and peach skin. She has freckles and is small for the age of 14. Is kinda muscular.

Lener has a family of 5. Mom, Dad, Older Brother, Aose, then Lener and her little sister, Bliss. Lener has two friends, Cannarie and Lonny. Her token is a twine bracket. It has beads the same color as her eyes and a moon-star bead in the middle. It was given to her by her Grammy before her Grammy died.

M-MrsXDamonXSalvatore – Everett Salson

talkative happy and perky. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is about 17.

District 6

F-DreamingInATeacup - Lillian Macow

Age:14

Looks : blonde hair , green eyes and a large scar down her shoulder

M-RhiannaNekozawa – Merry Hall

Age: 14  
>Appearance (Hair, eye color, body type, ect.): He's small and spritely. A tiny slip of a thing – he's a lot shorter than most of the boys his age, and a lot more underweight. He has dark, intelligent eyes and dark, slightly spiky hair. He's quite good-looking, but his height often puts girls off.<br>Personality (Please tell me as much as possible! I need to know who they are): He's quite self-conscious because of his height, but doesn't let it get in the way. He doesn't like to show his emotions too clearly, especially when he thinks that it might be embarrassing. He gets over-protective over his friends, sister and girlfriends and would sacrifice himself to save somebody he liked. He's quite charismatic and likes people to think well of him, even if he himself doesn't like the person in question. He can take violently against somebody and holds grudges at a moment's notice. He never truly forgives anybody, and even if the pain will fade it won't go away.  
>History: His parents were very happily married, but his father got ill from working too much in the cold months so he passed away, which his mother and older sister, Aria, were devastated about. Neither of them recovered properly, and his sister has a fragile mentality due to it. He taught himself various skills in his spare time.<br>Family (age, relationship with the tribute, ect.): See history  
>Friends: He was quite popular, but was sometimes bullied.<br>Status in District (rich, poor, loved, hated, ect.): They had a comfortable existence since his dad was well paid.  
>Strengths: He's intelligent, stealthy, has pretty good stamina, is charismatic (should help him win allies), and can wield a knife.<br>Weaknesses: He's weak – both emotionally and physically, he's scared of the dark and fire, and doesn't handle pain especially well.  
>Weapon of Choice: Throwing knife.<br>If they die, how do you want it to happen: Either quietly, from thirst/hunger/cold/whatever or heroically.  
>Opinion on Hunger Games: He sees them like taxes. He understands why they're necessary. And respects them, but that doesn't mean he has to like them.<br>Open to Alliances: Very  
>Open to Romance: If we must<br>Chose or volunteered: Chosen  
>If volunteered, why: NA  
>If chosen, reactions: Tries to stay strong for his sister.<br>Goodbyes: His mother and sister, and one or two of his friends come to wish him goodbye – maybe he cries a bit.  
>Interview Angle: Play the foolish, innocent angle<p>

OPTIONAL

Token: A piece of string knotted around his neck that he hasn't removed since he was 13.  
>Interview Outfit: A pair of baggy jeans, to accentuate his smallness, and an oversized blazer.<br>Reaping Outfit: A pair of combat trousers, trainers and a baggy shirt.  
>Mentor: Somebody strong and intelligent.<br>Stylist/ Prep Team: Don't mind

District 7

F-MrsXDamonXSalvatore – Tomi La Veere

Bi polar dark very sarcastic chooses her words carefully Dark brunette with coal black eyes. about 15 or 16 years old

M- itsallstupid – Oliver Wartooth

He's 12, has pale skin and jet black hair. He has big blue eyes that are always wide, so he always looks like he's on speed. He babbles a lot and is very stupid, so the odds are definitely NOT in his favor. He lives with his mother, Carson, and his abusive, foul-mouthed big sister, Jacqueline

District 8

F-Bowserboy129 – Mary Sue

She is the most attractive thing ever hands down

M-Europa22 - Peter Illiat

Age: 12-14 (you choose it can be older if you want as well) very short and pale skiined. Has black hair and very dark brown eyes. He has freckles across his nose and very long fingers. shaggy black hair.

District 9

F-Ninnnna – Hunter Picumia

Age: 18

Appearance: She has big green eyes and has skinny red lips, Shhe has curly brown reddish hair down to her hips and has strong muscular arms and legs built for running.

M-ME – Marley Price

District 10

..- Malena Peridot

tannish skin piercing green eyes and red hair

M-Bowserboy129 – Luke Conner

He has blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and is very skinny

District 11

F-I'm busy saving the world - Riley Rynne

Age: 16

Appearance (Hair, eye color, body type, ect.): Gorgous. All guys think she is super hot. Golden brown hair that goes down to her waist, piercing ice blue eyes, skinny but not to skinny, about 5'6 in height, long legs. But she is not all that she seems... (to be explained)

Personality (Please tell me as much as possible! I need to know who they are): Is an actress. No one really knows he but her friend Danielle. She puts on an act. She appears to be strong, confident, powerful, in control, and kind around people, but she usually tries to hide herself in the shadows. While all those things are true about her, and she can pull off any act, she is insecure, scared,and lonely.

History:was abused all her life. Her parents, her sister, and her twin brother, treated her as a slave making her do all the work, slapping her, punching her, slashing her with knives, giving her lashes with a whip. She learned to cover her bruises and hide everything that she was feeling. No one knew who she really was or what happens to her but her friend Danielle. She tried running away once and found Danielle. Danielle had been teaching her sword fighting ever since that insident. So incase there was ever a small chance where her parents forgot to tie her up before a beating, she would have a chance at fighting back.

Family (age, relationship with the tribute, ect.):Mom, Kerin, Dad, Login, twin brother, Sage(16),Older sister, Katie(19)

Friends:Danielle Mozier(16)

Status in District (rich, poor, loved, hated, ect.):Her "family" is well known and respected. But no one knows the side of them shedoes. They are wealthy but barely give her enough food to sustain her. Danielle always supplies her extra food at school

Strengths:running, climbing, hand to hand combat, swordfighting, weapons she is familiar with by watching them constantly being used on her

Weaknesses:claustophobia, reminder of her family,Danielle (if anything ever happened to her she wouldn't no what to do)

Weapon of Choice:sword

If they die, how do you want it to happen:fighting for someone she cares about. For love, :-)

Opinion on Hunger Games:hates them.

Open to Alliances:yes

Open to Romance:Yes!

Chose or volunteered:chosen

If chosen, reactions:scared. her parents and siblings cheered on the prospect of her death. but of course she put on an act not to look weak in front of the cameras

Goodbyes:Danielle

Interview Angle:whatever you want

Token:a friendship locket danielle gave her

Career: No

M-Raramae47 – Moscow Bleu

14 years old. Short and super skinny. Heavy tan, green eyes and brown ruffled hair. Sharp face with a cheeky smile. Small pixie- ears. Poor but happy. He always is the first person to climb to the tall trees and has a sweet singing voice. He sings to the mockingjays. He has a litle sister- elto, who is 5 and he always sings her to sleep. He lives with his depressed mother and a father who loves his work more than his family. Moscows father is the mayor and is a spitting image of moscow, though he has a completely different personality. Miscows friends are - Benton or Bonno, jalek and his best friend Rala (girl).

District 12

F-Bowserboy129 – Lea Fog

She has black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin

M-MrsXDamonXSalvatore – Zak Longe

very brooding, barely speaks, and when he does chooses his words carefully. Black chin length hair and dark green eyes. 16 years old.


	3. Foreword

I would just like to say this, now that Flip of the Coin, Roll of the Dice is closed. I love all your tributes, and hope to do them justice! However, I do not have control of them. The Coins and Dice do. I think that I did this to emphasize the thought that the Hunger Games . . . well, it's just the Flip of the Coin; the Roll of the Dice, for survival. Also, I like board games, and this is kind of like one. . . .just with 'colorfully' (as my sister puts it) written words.:)

However, I understand the need to take action. Therefore, I will allow everyone (especially the people who didn't submit tributes) to send one 'sponsor gift' to any tribute of their liking. Let me emphasize the word one. One and one only. No acceptations, I am sorry to say. Also, no person who has submitted a tribute may sponsor to that tribute. It simply isn't fair.

Other than that, I have nothing more to say than to wish luck to the tributes. I can't wait to see who shall win! May the odds be ever in your favor!

Let the Hunger Games begin!


	4. Cornucopia

The tributes blinked in the suddenly bright light. They were in a grassy clearing, on a bright day. To the north was a rainforest; to the south an evergreen forest. To the east, desert, and to the west, grasslands. Southwest was what appeared to be marsh, with salty air coming from the other side of it. Northeast was a vally full of flowers. And southeast was a tall, grey mountain, capped with snow.

All the tributes stared at the arena a moment before their eyes locked on the Golden Cornucopia, the interest of the moment. It sparkled with a kind of golden glow in the bright sun. There was a moment of hesitation as all eyes saw the glory of the treasures within it. Then, those who were going to try for it poised themselves to run for it, and those who were fleeing locked eyes on their chosen destination. There wasn't much time left before the gong . . .

The gong went off.

* * *

><p>Without hesitation, <strong><em>Zak Longe, Mary Sue, Malena Peridot, <em>**and **_Riley Rynne_** set their quick, hurried strides to the evergreen forest, which, they assumed, would offer great cover for them to hide in.

Following a similar idea, **_Clementine Flowers _**headed toward the Rainforest, which, he assumed, would offer even more cover.

Attracted to the fragrent smells of the flowers, **_Tomi La Veere, Peter Illiat, _**and _**Luke Conner**_ headed toward the colorful, sweet-smelling, and apparently harmless valley.

Curious about the smell of salt in that direction, **_Amethyst Green, Oliver Wartooth, _**and **_Lea Fog_** hurried toward the grasslands, which, admittedly, offered little to no concealment.

And, lastly, seeing that no one headed in that direction, **_Silver Diamondback_** headed toward the marshland with her confident, graceful stride.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the bloodbath at the Cornucopia had begun. The Careers had been the first to reach the Cornucopia - this year, being <strong><em>Wren Trait, Archer Lock, Rocket Fray, Everett Salson, <em>**and **_Lillian Macow. _**They quickly picked up weopons and turned to face the coming tributes.

The bounty proved too tempting for tributes **_Aria Pola _**and **_Merry Hall. _**They dashed forward the first few yards, and quickly picked up small backpacks and loafs of bread. In the next hearbeat, they were both gone - **_Merry_** to the Evergreens, and **_Aria_** to the Rainforest.

**_Marley Price_** was the first to be killed - by a knife to the heart, and a quick and painless death by **_Archer Lock._** He lay still with a slightly confused look on his face.

**_James Cain_** stumbled behind the Cornucopia, away from where the Careers were, gathering as many supplies in his arms as he could. He thought that he was the only one left that wasn't a Career, and knew that he had to get out of there - quickly. He took a deep breath, cradled his bootey close, and took off towards the evergreen forest.

However, **_Rocket Fray_** heard him moving around behind them. She motioned to **_Archer Lock_** and **_Everett Salson_** and they crept slowly behind the Cornucopia while **_Wren Trait _**and _**Lillian Macow**_ held swords, advancing slowly on **_Moscow Bleu_**, who stood trembling, holding a knife in his shaky hands. With a quick breath, Moscow threw the knife at Wren Trait. It hit home, and Wren Trait fell to the ground, dead.

With a scream of rage, Lillian Macow charged Moscow Bleu, who was staring at the dead body of Wren Trait**_,_** apparently stunned at what he'd done. He had no time to defend himself, and Lillian sliced him cleanly in two, from the shoulder to the torso.

**_James Cain_** was running fast and fiercely for his life, but he never made it. Upon seeing him flee, **_Everett Salson_** had taken out her bow and arrows, and shot James in the square of his back, so that he fell to the ground, still.

And then the cannons went off. The Bloodbath was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Silver Diamondback<em>** had no trouble that day. She traveled four miles into the marshland, and met no one or no thing. However, she became worried as she looked around. There were no rivers - so where was the water for the marsh coming from? And there were no animals either - nothing to eat, except for lizards. Even if she could catch one of them, Silver didn't fancy eating something scaly.

**_Amethyst Green_** also had no trouble. She traveled five miles into the grassland, and saw many rabbits. She stopped when she reached the first stream that she had seen, and made a few traps out of the sticks and grass lying around. Then she lay down and stared at the stars, falling to sleep immedietly.

**_Clementine Flowers_** also made good time toward the rainforest. He didn't see any food or water, and that worried him. He wanted to get to the rainforest, which not only offered shelter, but also probably food and water. He traveled four miles, and didn't stop moving until it was so dark that he was falling on his face every other steps. A bit ruefully, he laid down in the rough grass, and fell asleep quite quickly. _Just five minutes . . ._ he thought

_**Aria Pola**_ was only a mile behind Clementine Flowers. When she lay down, the sun was almost beneath the horizon, and she was chewing on her loaf of bread. She was happy with her decision to just grab a few things at the Cornucopia - it would pay off, she was sure.

Four miles east of Aria Pola**_, Tomi La Veere_** was looking into the setting sun anxiously. The valley hadn't seemed so far away from the Cornucopia. She had walked four miles away from the Cornucopia and the bloodbath, but she still hadn't reached the valley. Directly to her left was a desert, which formed an unnaturally straight line. Tomi didn't like that. If she was going to get to the valley of flowers, she'd have to cross a small stretch of it. With a sigh, Tomi lay down. She'd decide what to do in the morning.

One mile south of Tomi,**_ Luke Conner _**was also making his way to the valley. He hadn't made quite as good time as Tomi. With the setting sun at his back, he walked slowly to the straight line of desert. It's line was so unnatural, he felt compelled to look at it. The wind blew sand around, but not a speck of it landed on the grass that he stood on. Cautiously, Luke put a toe on the desert sand, the rest of his body staying on the grass. The tempeture on his toe rose dramatically. He backed away quickly. That just wasn't right. He had a hard time falling asleep that night.

**_Lener Kance_** was heading toward the desert, because he figured the Careers would be hesitant to go there. About halfway through the day, he saw the Careers leaving the Cornucopia, thin specks on the horizon. A spike of fear hit him, and he went onto his knees, and crawled for a long time in the tall, spindly grass, scared to look back and see the Careers looming over him. When he finally did look back, he couldn't see the Cornucopia or the Careers.

**_Peter Illiat _**was one mile southeast of Lener Kance. He, too, was heading toward the valley, but hunger was hitting him hard. He had grown up with three square meals a day, and going a full day without water or food was not doing him good. When he lay down to sleep that night, he was longingly thinking of his bed back home.

**_Hunter Picumia_** was also heading to the desert. Like Lener, she had seen the Careers, and had dove into the grass to avoid to be seen. However, she didn't crawl. She found her limbs paralyzed in fear, and didn't move until she was sure that they were gone. By dark, she was sorry that she hadn't grabbed something at the Cornucopia.

**_Merry Hall_** made it two miles from the Cornucopia before he realized that the Careers were just to his left - within earshot. He dove to the ground, forgetting about reaching the Evergreens. He didn't dare move until he was sure that they were gone, and even then, he only made himself a bit more comfortable, and settled down for a long night.

**_Zak Longe_** made excellent time that day - the best of all the tributes. He went 6 miles, and stopped only when he finally reached the evergreen forest, and was sheltered under its leaves. He slept soundly that night, on a bed of pine leaves.

**_Riley Rynne_** made 5 miles to the trees, and would have continued had she not heard a cannon in the distance. Suddenly scared, she immedietly dropped to the ground, under the small cover of the grasses. She didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

><p>*<em>All right, this is a <em>_Confrontations page - made for those tributes that meet a Capitol trap or another tribute and how this conflict is resolved!*_

**_Mary Sue_** was walking to the Evergreens. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. She wan't thinking about Careers, or the danger they posed. She was only wishing for a warm meal and a warm bed. It was no wonder she didn't hear the Careers, who were creeping along behind her. They quickly motioned to each other, and split up, **_Archer Lock and Rocket Fray_** on her left, _**Everett Haldson**_ behind her, and _**Lillian Macow**_ on her right.

Rocket used his sword to take a swipe at Mary, but she saw it at the last moment, and let out a terrified squeak, leaping sideways. She began to run away from him, but nearly ran into Everett and Lillian instead. She could only watch in horror as the Careers made a circle around her, and she could not escape.

Luckily for Mary, the Careers were in no mood to torture her. They were tired, and just wanted to get it over with. Therefore, Mary's end was quick. Everett simply used her sword to chop off Mary's head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lea Fog<em>** had traveled four miles into the grasslands. She had settled down to sleep and was just dozing off when a gruff voice said, "What do we have here? Lea Frog?" Lea blinked sleepily, and looked up to see a boy's figure above her, pointing something sharp at her. "Who's there?" she asked groggily.

"It's _**Oliver Wartooth**_," Oliver answered, a cocky grin on his face. "And you're about to be toast."

"Come now, Oliver," Lea's voice was steady. "Let's talk this one - HA!" She had grabbed the sharp object (which proved to be a sharpened stick), and snatched it from him. Oliver Wartooth stumbled, his balance lost, and Lea rolled aside as he fell. She stood quickly, and he began to get up, but she used the flat edge of the stick to push him back, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to die either. There was a sickening crunch, and an immediete cannon.

"Oh my gosh," Lea muttered, moving in toward Oliver. His neck was twisted in an irregular way. Lea instinctively reach out towards it, but jerked her hand back. With a shudder, she quickly moved further through the grasslands, hastily getting away from the body of Oliver Wartooth.

* * *

><p>All right, that's the Cornucopia! I know that wasn't very . . . 'colorfully' written, but I kinda wanted to just get that down. I promise to write better in the future! And, now you can officially sponser tributes!<p> 


	5. Apology

I apologize for the delay in this story. Hopefully, I will have it up and running or deleted soon. Look on my profile for more information, and if that does not satisfy your wonderings, simply message me and I will get back to you as soon as is possible for me.


End file.
